


Wanting Daddy

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin was annoying the shit out of Brian, and the younger man was getting pissed. Brian warns him, and Kevin disregards it, leading to a sore bottom, and so much more.





	Wanting Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).



Brian was going to kill his cousin. Kevin had been relentless during the beginning of their performance. Hell, he had been bothering him all damn day at this point. Grinding up against him, whispering naughty things into his ear, begging Brian to fuck him. Brian was almost at his breaking point. Thankfully they were about to do a short intermission to change, and he was going to have a nice conversation with Kevin.  

“Kevin, your ass is coming in my dressing room, now!” Brian barked, and dragged Kevin to the room, pushing him in.  

“If you don’t fucking cool it, you will not like me when this performance is over” Brian warned his older cousin, who smirked at him. 

“What, Brian? I am just having some innocent fun with my brothers” Kevin winked, and sauntered back out, calling back into the room “Later, Daddy!”, with a snort and a smirk at his younger cousin. 

Brian groaned, and rubbed his temples. He had a feeling that he would be dealing with a very sorry little boy in a couple hours. He quickly changed, and got back out for the next part of their routine. He hoped his warning would work, but he highly doubted it.  

Of course, Kevin didn’t let up, at all. In fact, he got 10 times worse. He hung off Brian, smirking at him, grinding and kissing his head at random times. Brian growled softly, and that didn’t even deter the older man. By the time the last notes of “Everybody” played, Brian was completely done. Kevin would learn a lesson tonight, one way or the other.  

“Kevin Scott Richardson! You are done! I want your ass in my hotel room, in half an hour” Brian hissed in his ear, as they made their way back to their dressing rooms. Kevin gulped, nodding softly. He realized he had taken it too far. Brian handed him his spare room key, and left to his own dressing room.  

“Yes Daddy” he whimpered out, and went to get changed. He quickly dressed, and said goodbye to Nick, Howie, and AJ. Brian looked at him arms crossed, and he nodded, scampering out of the building. He quickly made his way to the hotel, and entered Brian’s room, sitting on the bed quietly. Kevin was thankful the other three were two and three floors below them.  

Brian took his time getting dressed, making his cousin wait. He thankfully packed the paddle and knew that he would be using it tonight on Kevin. He sighed, and made his way to the hotel room. Brian entered his room, to see Kevin twisting his fingers and looking down.  

“Kevin Scott. Why are you in here?” Brian looked down at his cousin, who looked up and whimpered softly. He went to his bag and pulled out the paddle, setting it on the bed, within reach.  

“I was very naughty, and I broke your warning Daddy, and got worse” Kevin bit his lip, knowing that he would end up with a sore bottom.  

“What is the punishment for breaking rules little one?” Brian carded his hand through Kevin’s long hair, and pulled slightly. 

“Ten spanks for every rule broken Daddy” Kevin whimpered. He knew he had broken 2 rules; bothering Daddy, and disobeying a warning. 

“Exactly little one. You broke two, which means twenty spanks. Over my knee, pants down, now” Brian sat down, and Kevin pulled his jeans down, laying over his cousin’s lap.  

“First ten will be over your boxers, last ten will be bare. The ten bare will be by Daddy’s paddle. Understand little one?” Brian asked, rubbing Kevin’s clothed bottom.  

“Yes Daddy, Kevy understands” Kevin whimpered out, hating being spanked again.  

“Good boy. It will be over quickly” Brian brought his hand down on Kevin’s ass, and he jumped, crying out. Brian quickly spanked him, getting harder with each spank, landing the last two on his thighs. Kevin cried, telling Daddy how sorry he was.  

“I know baby, Daddy knows you are sorry. Be a big boy and finish your spankings, and Daddy will cuddle you” Brian soothed, grabbing the paddle, and rubbing it on Kevin’s bottom, pulling his boxers down.  

He brought the paddle up, and down on Kevin’s bottom, wanting this over quickly. He hated punishing his little boy. Kevin cried, before going limp, after the fifth spank. Brian landed the last one over his thighs, and threw the paddle. He pulled Kevin into his arms, and cuddled him close, minding his sore bottom.  

“I am so sorry Daddy, I won’t do again, I promise” Kevin hiccupped through his tears, and Brian nodded. He knew that Kevin had learned his lesson.  

“You did so well baby boy. I am so proud of you” Brian soothed, rocking him slightly.  

Kevin dried his tears, and looked up at his younger cousin. He hated being spanked, but actually loved Brian taking him, even with the red ass. He loved feeling Daddy pounding his red bottom, thrusting in and out of his hole. 

 “Daddy...” he whimpered out, wiggling his bottom. Brian smirked, shaking his head slightly.  

“Does my little pain slut want to be taken again? Does he love being taken with a sore bottom?” Brian asked, smirking as Kevin turned five shades of red, before nodding his head.  

“Yes Daddy. Little one want’s to be pounded in his red ass please” Kevin looked up at his cousin, eyes pleading.  

“Very well little one, on the bed, on your hands and knees” Kevin grinned, and nodded, getting into position.  

Brian stripped his clothes off, grabbing the lube. He coated his fingers, and his cock with the slippery substance. Brian quickly prepped Kevin, barely sticking his cock in his older cousin’s hole.  

“Daddy....” Kevin whimpered out, and Brian smirked, tapping his bottom slightly. Kevin winced, and went quiet.  

“Good boy. Daddy will go faster, he promises. He just doesn’t want to hurt you more baby boy” Kevin nodded, and moaned, feeling Brian start to move in and out of his hole.  

“So tight baby boy” Brian grunted as he started to move faster, thrusting in and out of Kevin’s red ass.  

The older man cried out, the pain mixing with the pleasure. He loved this so damn much, knowing that the other three didn’t know about what he and Brian did. It was their own secret, and why one of them always had a room away from the others.  

“Daddy, feels good Daddy” Kevin whined out, feeling Brian’s cock grow in his hole. Brian grinned, as he continued slamming into his baby boy’s hole.  

“Close baby boy” Kevin nodded, whimpering, arching against Brian’s cock, wanting to be filled with his cum.  

“KEVIN!” Brian cried out, and shot his load into his little one. Kevin moaned, closing his eyes, loving feeling his cousin blow his load into him.  

“Thank you, Daddy!” Kevin groaned out, as he felt Brian pull out, his cock having gone soft. He rolled onto his back, and looked at his full cock sadly.  

“Daddy...” Kevin looked at Brian, who smirked, wrapping a hand around his older cousin’s cock, hearing him groan loudly.  

“Yes, little one?” Brian asked, keeping his hand on Kevin’s cock, looking at him.  

“Please Daddy, my cock is so full and leaky. Can you please fix it, please Daddy?” Kevin looked at Brian, begging softly.  

“Yes, little one. Daddy will jerk a bit, before sucking you off. Just lay there baby boy, and Daddy will do the work” Brian jerked Kevin’s cock a couple of times, pre spilling out.  

“Mmm my baby boy tastes so good!” Brian grinned licking up the pre, sending Kevin arching up, panting.  

“Daddy!” Kevin moaned, as Brian took his hand off, and bent his head down, licking and beginning to suck on his cock.  

Kevin groaned, feeling his cock grow in Brian’s mouth, as his cousin expertly licked and sucked him off.  Kevin put his hands in his Daddy’s hair, running them through his curls.  

“So good Daddy, and close” he panted out, feeling his orgasm near, and Brian nodded, going faster.  

“DADDY!” Kevin cried, as he blew his load into Brian’s mouth, arching into his mouth, moaning and panting.  

Brian continued sucking Kevin dry, before pulling off, and grinning at his baby boy. He leaned up and kissed Kevin, letting the older man taste himself on his lips.  

“Was that what you needed Kevin?” Brian asked, as he scooted up, cuddling into the taller man, Kevin wrapping his arms around him.  

“Yes Brian, thank you so much. I needed that so badly” Kevin knew that doing what he did, wasn’t the best idea, but it got him what he wanted.  

“Next time, don’t go through all the trouble, and just tell me what you want. I am not a mind reader, and you really could have caused issues tonight. Just remember that for next time please” Brian looked up, and Kevin nodded.  

“I promise Brian, I won’t get that bad again” Kevin knew that Brian was honestly mad at him, and he understood completely why.  

The two snuggled, happy to have been with each other again. They knew that it may have been wrong, and many wouldn’t agree with it, but they didn’t care. This had been going on since they were teens, and the two weren’t going to stop anytime soon. Brian curled into Kevin’s arms, falling asleep, sighing happily. Kevin followed, already imagining calling his cousin Daddy again soon.  


End file.
